Computers and mobile devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants, have become increasingly interconnected due to the widespread availability of wired and wireless connections to communications networks such as the Internet. In one example, Internet-based communications may include web-based “social network” applications, in which a number of users are able to find other users' accounts and voluntarily become acquaintances. Users may post brief messages about their status, mood, activities, and their acquaintances may read and optionally reply to those messages. As such, acquaintances may stay abreast of each other's activities as a tool for maintaining their social bonds. Large numbers of people have embraced the use of electronic social networking services as tools for building and maintaining networks of personal, familial, academic, professional, and other interpersonal relationships.